Valentine´s Day
by Re Lane Cullen
Summary: Um presente de Dia dos Namorados faz Kalel resurgir.


Clark e Lana combinaram de se encontrar no Talon, para decidir o que fariam no Dia dos Namorados.

Á noite no Talon:

-Oi!-ela se levanta e o beija- então, já decidiu o que vamos fazer?  
-Eu pensei que você ia fazer isso- diz Clark enquanto se senta na cadeira.  
-Eu tava pensando em jantarmos em Metropolis, que tal?  
-Por mim tudo bem. Te pego amanhã às oito, ok?  
-Perfeito!- ele ia se levantando, quando ela o segura pela mão- Espera, eu tenho um presente pra você.  
-Mas o Dia dos Namorados é só amanhã.  
-Eu sei, mas é que eu vi essa pulseira e achei que ficaria bem em você.

Ela lhe amostra a pulseira, prateada e que tinha uma pedra vermelha.

-Quer que eu coloque?- pergunta ela.  
-Claro!- E ela coloca a pulseira no punho dele.

Uma sensação bem conhecida invade Clark, e seus olhos ficam vermelhos.  
-  
-Rose, já que só tem esses dois aí, eu vou subir e tomar um banho, quando você acabar tudo, pode deixar a chave aí em cima do balcão.  
-Ok.  
----

-Então nos vemos amanhã, certo?-depois da resposta afirmativa de Clark, ela continua- Eu vou passar lá na sua casa, quer carona?  
-Não, eu ainda tenho que acertar umas coisas por aqui.  
-Está bem. Tchau- ela o beija e vai embora.

Clark acaba de tomar café e diz para Rose que ela podia ir embora pra casa, que ele ajeitaria tudo. Quando ela sai, Clark usa a sua supervelocidade e arruma tudo, depois de trancar devidamente o Talon.  
Silenciosamente, ele vai subindo as escadas do Talon e entra no apartamento de Lois, que estava no banho. Ele abre a porta do banheiro cuidadosamente. Ela não percebe a presença dele e continua o seu banho sendo observada por ele.

-Se quiser ajuda...

Lois se vira assustada. Rapidamente ela procura a toalha e se enrola nela.  
-Ei, Smallville! O que deu em você?  
-Nada só queria...- ele se aproxima dela lentamente.  
-Tá legal, você tá estranho.- ela o afasta- Agora que você já se "vingou" por aquela vez, será que você poderia esperar lá fora?

Ele sai do banheiro e Lois fecha a porta, ainda sem entender aquela atitude dele.

-Pronto Smallville- dizia ela enquanto sai do banheiro- O que você quer?  
-Não precisava ter se arrumado toda, do jeito que você estava, já tava ótimo.  
-Clark! O que você andou tomando,hein? Você não usou drogas usou?- ela o encarava séria.  
-Não... Eu só cansei de me esconder atrás da faixada de caipira idiota, e decidi fazer tudo o que eu quero sem medo.  
-Que bom! Mas mesmo assim, eu vou fazer um café pra você. Seja lá o que você tomou, um café deve resolver.

Lois estava indo em direção a cozinha, quando Clark se aproxima lentamente, envolvendo a sua cintura.  
-Deixa isso para amanhã de manhã- sussurrava ele em seu ouvido, fazendo-a ter leves arrepios.  
-Smallville!  
Ela se vira para encará-lo, fazendo seus rostos ficarem frente a frente. O coração dela dispara, ela estava tentando se recuperar, para continuar a dar a bronca em Clark,mas ele se aproveita da indecisão e a beija. Lois tentava afastá-lo, mas aquele beijo vinha ganhando proporções bastante intensas. As mãos de Clark percorriam o corpo de Lois por baixo de sua blusa, enquanto as dela, desabotoavam, lentamente ,a blusa dele. A respiração de ambos estava ficando ofegante.Agora era as mãos de Lois que passeavam no corpo de Clark, enquanto as roupas deles eram jogadas no chão. Num gesto final, Clark joga Lois na cama e começa a beijá-la no pescoço, fazendo com que gemidos extasiantes saíssem de sua boca.Ela podia sentir o corpo quente de Clark contra o seu, ela podia sentí-lo penetrando-a, enquanto beijava seus seios, fazendo-a sentir um prazer já mais sentido. Lois se entrega completamente, deixando Clark possuí-la de forma voraz, porém apaixonante.

Na manhã seguinte, Lois acorda com batidas na porta. Ela levanta rapidamente à procura de algo para vestir. Na pressa, ela pega sua calça e a blusa de Clark, que ainda estava dormindo. Lois vai em direção a porta.

-Lana?- dizia Lois um tanto surpresa.  
-Oi. Desculpa vir aqui assim tão cedo e sem avisar, mas será que você viu a Chloe?  
-Na verdade.  
-Lois por que você não volta pra cama?- dizia Clark enquanto ia em direção a ela. Ao chegar na porta ele vê sua namorada- Oi Lana!  
-Clark?- Lana estava perplexa. Clark estava vestindo apenas uma samba-canção, e nesse momento ela percebe que a blusa que Lois estava usando era dele.  
-Lana eu posso explicar -O que tem para explicar Lois? O meu namorado me trai justo no Dia dos Namorados...é demais pra mim- e ela vai embora, chorando.

-É, acho que agora vocês dois não voltam mais.-falava Lois ainda um pouco constrangida pela situação.  
-Não me importa.- ele a abraça por trás.-Que tal voltarmos pra cama?-sussurrava ele.  
-Que tal você tomar um banho gelado pra diminuir esse fogo?  
-Se você vier junto comigo...

Ele se aproxima, devagar, ela tenta se esquivar, mas não adianta, Clark é mais rápido e a beija. Ele deita na cama e a puxa pela mão, fazendo-a ficar sobre ele. As mãos dele, desabotoam a calça dela, e a tiram lentamente.  
-Ai!  
-O que foi?  
-É que a sua pulseira me machucou.

Clark tira a pulseira e a joga longe. O efeito da Kryptonita acaba, e quando ele dá por si, está semi-nu com Lois sobre ele. As lembranças do dia anteior vinham a sua mente. Aquela situação era um tanto embaraçosa.

-Clark!Clark!-chamava Lois, ao notar o olhar disperso dele- O que aconteceu?  
-Nada!É só que...-Clark pensava no que dizer-Esse é o melhor Dia dos Namorados que eu já tive.  
-Eu também.

A segurança que o olhar e o sorriso de Lois lhe transmitiam,lhe sanaram todas as dúvidas Mas que depressa Clark volta a beijá-la. Afinal pela primeira vez na vida, Kal-el tinha feito algo certo. 


End file.
